Olie's Note
Olie's Note is 6 Episode 2 Season series Rolie Polie Olie. The premiere of this episode took place on Saturday, 13 February 1999. Plot Olie and Billy are walking home from school one day, with Olie holding a note he received from the teacher. Olie is excited because he thinks the note is something positive like a reward. But Billy suggests be about something bad he did, that “everyone does something bad sometimes.” Billy also tells Olie that notes from teachers can mean “tummy trembling trouble.” Olie’s stomach starts growling due to the thought of getting in trouble with his parents. Billy suggests that he be extra good before he gives his parents the note, so if it’s something bad, he won’t get into so much trouble. So, Olie sets out on “Mission: Olie Be Good” as he heads into the house. He decides to hide the note under his bed so he sneaks upstairs to avoid his mom hearing him. After being spotted by Zowie, Olie runs into his room and quickly hides the envelope under his bed. Olie’s mom calls for him, which causes his stomach to growl once again due to tummy trembling trouble. Despite his rumbly tummy, Olie quickly cleans his room before his mom arrives, who’s impressed by his neatness. Olie’s tummy doesn’t make any more noises for a while. Afterwards, Olie starts doing random chores around the house. Including cleaning the refrigerator, the backyard, mowing the lawn, etc. His parents are surprised and impressed by how much work he’s doing, but they don’t suspect anything. After dinner, the Polie family is hanging out in the living room. Zowie comes in playing with Olie’s remote control space rocket, recklessly knocking it into walls, to which Olie takes it from her. But he realizes his parents are watching, and that he needs to be extra good to avoid another episode of tummy trembling trouble. So he gives the the toy back. He then says he’s going upstairs and go to bed because he’s tired, when it’s hours before bedtime. By this point, Olie’s parents start becoming suspicious of why he’s being so good all of a sudden. Olie lays in bed holding his note, hoping his plan worked. He lays down and starts thinking about what Billy said earlier about everyone being bad sometimes. He starts fearing that he actually may have done something wrong, which makes his tummy growl and groan louder than before. But his stomach stops growling when his parents come in. Concerned, his mom and dad ask him what’s wrong and Olie finally comes clean and gives them the note. The note is informing him and his parents that he’s being rewarded with a trip to the county fair for being so good in school. Realizing that he should’ve given them the note earlier, Olie is happy he’s not in trouble and that he’s getting awarded. His parents explain that whatever was in the note, good or bad, they’d try to understand because he’s always been a good kid. The next day, Olie and Billy are walking home from school once again, this time Billy has a note of his own. He’s excited for his note because he thinks it’ll be a reward like Olie’s was. Olie gets back at Billy by suggesting not all notes from teachers can mean tummy trembling trouble. Billy starts getting nervous when he realizes he’s been pulling a handful of pranks at school, knowing he’s been misbehaving. As expected, Billy’s tummy gets affected by tummy trembling trouble when his stomach growls loudly. Olie hears his best friend’s stomach rumbling and wishes him luck with his parents. Billy is left sitting on the front step of his house, afraid to go inside. Characters *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Polina Polie (Olie's Mom) *Percy Polie (Olie's Dad) *Spot *Mr. Sunny *Housey *Billy Bevel *Oval Bbq *Red Coupey Summary On their way home from school, Billy convinces Olie that the note the teacher gave him might not be so neat-o because “everyone does something bad sometimes.” Olie embarks on Mission: Olie be good at home. If he’s an extra good bot, his mom and dad won’t get mad if it’s bad news. All while having to deal with a bad case of tummy trembling trouble... Trivia: Pappy doesn't appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:1999 Category:Episodes of the Telling the Truth marathon Category:O Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes and nots